


Pout

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: An Anon request on Tumblr for "16.  One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person."
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pout

“How old are you?” Snafu teased. 

“Right now? Three and a half,” Eugene’s face was fixed in a pout so severe Snafu was afraid it might stick that way. 

“All this over your favorite book bein’ checked out at the library?” 

Eugene nodded, slouching further down on the living room couch. “I lost my copy last month, and until I buy a new one that’s the only way I can read it again!” 

“You’ve read it a hundred times, at least,” Snafu replied. “I know you got it memorized.” 

“Doesn’t change that I wanna read it again right now,” Eugene sighed. 

“Now, c’mon. Can’t have my boy lookin’ so sad,” Snafu smiled, and plopped down beside him on the couch. “Gonna make you smile if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“Nope. I’m gonna be melancholy until I get my book,” Eugene tossed his head back against the seat dramatically. “Nothin’ to be done about it.” 

Snafu rolled his eyes and bit back a giggle. “My my. You sure I can’t make you smile, not even a little bit?” 

Eugene shook his head. 

Snafu leaned down to him, and kissed him as softly and sweetly as he could, pressing a second quick kiss to the tip of his nose as he moved back. 

It only took a second before Eugene started to giggle, a hand moving to cover his mouth as if that would stop Snafu from catching it. 

“Ah! There he is!” 

“Fine, fine,” Eugene laughed. “But I still wish I had my book.” 

“I’m aware of that. S’why I called and asked for the title of it before I came home. Told you I had an errand to run,” Snafu said, and pulled the new copy of the book that he’d bought on his way home from under the couch. “Now, you gotta promise me you’ll go to sleep and not stay up all night till you finish it for the thousandth time-” 

Eugene grinned, and wrapped him in a hug before grabbing the book. “I love you so much!” 

Snafu just smiled. He knew he’d be putting Eugene’s ass to bed way too late, watching him try and read through his tiredness, his head dropping over and over until he could finally be convinced to put the book down for the night. Those nights there was a rhythm; Snafu watching him slowly become so tired he simply couldn’t stay up any longer, gently taking the book from him and saving his spot, setting it aside, and sneaking in one last quick kiss before Eugene would pass out. 

And he’d do that any night rather than see his man sad.


End file.
